1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to language education, and particularly to a language-based video game promoting grammar, pronunciation, and contextual understanding of various languages in an interactive and entertaining manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Language is one of the fundamental forms of communication. It is a means of conveying thought, ideas, culture, history and emotions. While many different languages have similarities to each other, each language also exhibits its own nuances, meanings and expressions, both in spoken and written forms. Languages have existed for centuries, but, over time, languages can evolve to a certain degree. However, some languages have remained relatively unchanged. While generations can strive to preserve the integrity of their languages, the current globalization of many aspects of life can slowly erode or affect the purity, e.g., the pronunciation or written form of the language, such as due to outside or foreign influences, as typically can occur or can be prevalent with the younger generation.
It typically can be a desire for individuals of an older generation to pass on and preserve their culture through a younger generation, especially through their spoken and written language. As a result, older generations having such desire for preserving their language, can expend efforts towards this goal, such as by speaking the language frequently, enrolling the younger generation in a language school, residing in cultural enclaves within a region, and generally maximizing exposure of the younger generation to the language. Even though the younger generation can be immersed in this type of language immersion environment, outside influences, such as the local popular culture, can still pervade or can result in incorrect pronunciations, slang, word or character forms, and introductions of terms not native to the spoken or written language. Therefore, a means of capturing and retaining an individual's attention to the spoken or written language can increase the effectiveness of language material being presented in teaching or reinforcing a pronunciation or expression of the language. Thus, a language-based video game addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.